


Abitudini

by fiorisuilampioni



Series: Addiction [1]
Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Volleyball Dorks in Love, volleyball in love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: “Io mi fido di te.”Questa volta è la sua voce a fermati e un po’ ti senti in colpa per avergli fatto quella domanda perché sai che lui si fida di te, anche se ti sei egoisticamente ti sei convinto del contrario e lo capisci in quel momento sentendoti anche peggio.[ E niente una Simone Giannelli x Luca Vettori perchè dopo Trento- Monza mi è presa cosi e niente, la prendiamo cosi come viene.





	Abitudini

**Author's Note:**

> E' un esperimento, mettiamola cosi.  
> E' nata per caso dopo la partita di campionato della scorsa settimana dopo Simo ha praticamente giocato solo con il posto quattro e niente mi è presa questa cosa di "Simo ma cazzo gioca opposto che hai tutto il muro spostato in due" e niente ho scritto questa cosa.  
> Che poi a me piacciono sempre le ship strane e ok.  
> Magari poi vi chiedo perdono.

L’entrata del PalaTrento era completamente deserta quella mattina.  
Era stata dura per lui abituarsi a tutto quello, abituarsi all’assenza di Matteo, alla mancanza di quelle piccole cose che avevano imparato a condividere nel periodo in cui avevano vissuto insieme, abituarsi al freddo e al nuovo ritmo di lavoro che gli era stato imposto.  
E poi c’erano i nuovi compagni, quella squadra che doveva essere ricostruita da capo, che doveva trovare nuove dinamiche per affrontare un campionato che stava partendo già in salita.  
C’era d’affrontare l’assenza di Matteo, ancora una volta la sentiva sotto pelle mentre varcava la soglia di quella che sarebbe stata la sua nuova casa. La mancanza di quello che era diventato il suo migliore amico e poi parte della sua famiglia in quella vita sportiva che sembrava farlo muovere come una trottola, parte della sua quotidianità.  
“Luca!” la voce di Pippo lo aveva riportato alla realtà e quel sorriso che gli stava rivolgendo lo aveva fatto sorridere a sua volta riscaldandolo appena.  
La presenza di Pippo e Simo era qualcosa che lo aveva rassicurato dal primo momento, nonostante tutto aveva qualcuno lì.

 

Era stata dura, l’inizio del campionato, la prima sconfitta, la delusione di un aspettativa che si era portato dietro da quando era arrivato, il vedere spegnersi quel sorriso che lo aveva accolto quando era arrivato.  
Abituarsi a qualcosa che ancora non si sentiva perfettamente addosso.  
Abituarsi a Simone, alla sua vicinanza, alla sua presenza costante nelle sue giornate. La mancanza di Matteo, ancora, che a volte diventava qualcosa di troppo grande da sopportare e allora scappava a casa di Pippo per prendere un caffè o semplicemente passare un pomeriggio a giocare ai videogames, qualcosa che lo aiutasse per un attimo a non pensare.  
Pippo sembrava l’unico a capirlo a volte, a fidarsi di lui e farlo sentire a suo agio e in parte si sentiva stupido.  
Stupido perché credeva che anche Simone lo avrebbe fatto sentire cosi ma non era successo.  
Si era ritrovato perso in sentimenti che non credeva più di avere, in una cotta per cui Matteo lo aveva sempre preso in giro, una cotta per il palleggiatore trentino a cui cercava di non pensare da almeno un anno prima di ritrovarselo nella stessa squadra.  
Era un qualcosa che aveva sempre messo in conto, dal primo momento in cui aveva firmato il contratto con la Diatec, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto affrontare quel qualcosa che si portava dentro da tempo, sperava solamente che sarebbe stato più facile, magari sarebbe addirittura passata da sola ma non era successo.  
Simone era come sempre qualcosa di travolgente, il suo entusiasmo anche nei momenti peggiori, il suo dimostrare continuamente di non volersi arrendere e la fiducia che piano sembrava crescere con tutti i membri di quella nuova squadra con il passare del tempo.  
Fiducia che lui sentiva di non avere da parte del palleggiare ad ogni punto decisivo.  
Eppure non faceva che impegnarsi, cercare di dare il massimo ad ogni allenamento, guadagnandosi quella maglietta da titolare e lottando con i ragazzi fino alla fine.  
Ma c’era Uros e poi Eder, per non parlare di Pippo.  
Quella mancanza di fiducia sembrava ferirlo più di quanto avesse realmente fatto il non interesse che il palleggiatore trentino sembrava nutrire nei suoi confronti.  
C’era anche stato un momento in cui aveva creduto che le cose potessero cambiare, che magari quel ragazzino biondo di cui era cotto stesse iniziando a fidarsi di lui ma era durato poco.  
Erano rimaste le carezze in campo dopo un bel punto, i tocchi delicati per incoraggiarsi e piccoli baci sulle guance o sul collo, quasi inesistenti per festeggiare una bella palla messa a terra dopo una difesa spettacolare della seconda linea.  
Avrebbe voluto parlargli, spiegargli tutto quello che gli girava per la testa ma una voce nella sua testa, che assomigliava in modo inquietante a quella di Matteo, gli ripeteva che non sarebbe servito a niente, che non avrebbe fatto che peggiorare le cose che serviva solo tempo per rendere tutto più semplice.  
Doveva abituarsi, prendere quello che gli sarebbe stato dato e tirarne fuori il meglio, doveva farlo sempre. Magari con il tempo Simone si sarebbe fidato di lui come faceva degli altri.  
La sua espressione doveva essere decisamente leggibile visto lo sguardo di incoraggiamento che Pippo gli stava lanciando da zona quattro in quel momento mentre Uros gli dava un pugnetto scherzoso sulla schiena prendendolo in giro con quel sorriso sulle labbra che dal primo momento lo aveva fatto stare meglio.

 

Era stato un allenamento di quelli che di solito ti rimangono addosso per almeno due giorni, il nervosismo era stato palpabile per almeno la prima mezz’ora fino al momento in cui una battuta di Pippo aveva rilassato tutti strappando anche una risata anche a Luca.  
Solo a fine allenamento però aveva davvero accusato quanto tutto quello fosse stato pesante e solo quando era troppo tardi si era reso conto di essere rimasto da solo nello spogliatoio con Simone, dopo un allenamento che sembrava solo avere solidificato quella sua idea che vedeva il biondo non fidarsi di lui.  
“Perché non ti fidi di me?”  
Lo aveva chiesto senza neanche pensarci, senza dare il tempo al cervello di connettersi alla bocca.  
Aveva visto Simone bloccarsi di scatto prima di girarsi a guardarlo, quell’accenno di barba che lo rendeva più adulto e per cui lo avevano preso in giro fino a fargli fare il broncio una sera a cena con i ragazzi.  
“Cosa stai dicendo..?” la sua risposta ci aveva messo solo un attimo in più del dovuto ad arrivare, anche perché la sua domanda non era una di quelle a cui riesci a rispondere facilmente.  
Solo se sei un palleggiatore capisci certe dinamiche, alcuni equilibri che hai in mente e che non riesci a toglierti dal cervello per intere partite, sapeva che era cosi, più di una volta Bruno glielo aveva detto quando avevano avuto una partita complicata a Modena o in trasferta.  
“Lascia perdere, ci vediamo domani.”  
Lo dici senza neanche provare a spiegare, sei stanco e finiresti per fare qualche danno e poi la voce di Matteo nella tua testa ti dice che dovresti rimanere e provare ad affrontare quel discorso ora, perché tu e Simone siete anche amici e non vuoi rovinare tutto per colpa di qualcosa che nella tua testa hai definito impossibile.  
“Io mi fido di te.”  
Questa volta è la sua voce a fermati e un po’ ti senti in colpa per avergli fatto quella domanda perché sai che lui si fida di te, anche se ti sei egoisticamente ti sei convinto del contrario e lo capisci in quel momento sentendoti anche peggio.  
“Mi dispiace, seriamente. Sono solo stanco per via degli allenamenti e poi devo ancora abituarmi a tutto questo e senza Matteo a prendermi..”  
“Mi stai dicendo che ti manca Matteo? Dici che non mi fido di te e poi tiri in mezzo lui come se spiegasse il motivo per cui lo hai detto.”  
Sospiri appena prima di girarti a guardarlo incrociando i suoi occhi per la prima volta da quando avevate iniziato a discutere, non sai definire cosa prova ma per un attimo di sorprendi del pensiero che Simone possa semplicemente essere geloso, geloso di Matteo.  
“Non sto dicendo quello, cioè si mi manca Matteo ma..”  
Vorresti davvero continuare a parlare ma le parole sembrano morirti in gola quando la sua espressione ti diventa più chiara e leggi tutta la delusione che scurisce i suoi occhi.  
“Lascia perdere, Luca.”  
Ti da nuovamente le spalle mentre infila le ultime cose nel borsone in modo disordinato, cosi poco da lui anche in quel contesto in cui entrambi sareste voluti essere completamente in un altro posto.  
“Simo, no. E’ solo una stupida paura di non andare bene qui, tutto qui e poi ci sei tu e non voglio deluderti. E non c’entra il fatto che è oltre un anno che ti muoio dietro, semplicemente non voglio deludere nessuno.”  
Ci vuole giusto un mezzo secondo in più per farti capire quello che avevi detto, realizzare realmente il fatto che gli avessi appena confessato quello che provavi senza neanche provare a rendere la cosa meno equivoca di quanto già in realtà fosse cosi.  
“Cazzo, mi dispiace non… non dovevi neanche saperlo, almeno non cosi. Mi sento decisamente in imbarazzo adesso..”  
Non lo guardi mentre lo dici, semplicemente non c’è la fai. Questa è un’altra cosa a cui non sei abituato, essere al centro delle attenzioni in quando non sei in campo.  
“Un anno?”  
La domanda ti fa sollevare nuovamente il viso e incrociare gli occhi del ragazzo per cui sei decisamente perso.  
Annuisci prima di schiarirti appena la voce e riprendere a parlare.  
“Matteo mi ha sempre preso in giro per questa cosa, per mesi non si è mai fermato, ero abbastanza palese almeno all’inizio, se ne era accorto per fino Ivan..”  
Lo dici ridacchiando cercando di smettere di sentirti in difficoltà, cercando di leggere quello che poteva passare in quel momento per la testa di Simone perché mai come in quel momento ti risultava tremendamente difficile.  
“Se me lo avessi detto..”  
“Non.. non devi dire nulla. Non sentirti costretto a niente, perché non lo sei. Ora che lo sai sarà solo decisamente più imbarazzante..”  
Avverti la sua mano avvicinarsi alla tua e sfiorarla appena togliendoti quel poco di decisione che ti stavi imponendo di avere in quel momento per uscire da quel casino che tu stesso ti eri creato attorno.  
“Io mi fido di te.”  
Lo senti ripetere quelle parole e alzi il viso perdendoti in quegli occhi dolci e sentendo un sorriso nascere sulle tue labbra.  
Riesci ad avvertire il suo respiro sul viso e sei certo che non siano gli spifferi, presenti nello spogliatoio, a farti rabbrividire questa volta.  
“Simone..”  
La tua voce è appena un sussurro quando lo vedi sorridere e avvicinarsi a te con l’aria decisamente più rilassata questa volta.  
“Quando Ivan si è accorto che mi piacevi ha provato in tutti i modi a farci avvicinare anche con la scusa di studiare insieme o semplicemente di trascinarci fuori con i ragazzi cosi che avessi la possibilità di conoscerti.  
Poi sei venuto a giocare qui e avevo cosi paura di rendermi ridicolo con te se ti fossi accorto di quanto ti venissi dietro.”  
Vorresti dire qualcosa di intelligente in quel momento, uscirtene con una delle tue solite frasi ad effetto che di solito ti facevano sembrare un tipo divertente ma non ci riesci, sei ancora perso nelle sue parole, in quello che a mezza voce ti ha appena confessato e sorridi con dolcezza poggiando una mano sulla sua guancia come se fosse un gesto fatto da sempre.  
“Mi stai dicendo che devo dire grazie a Ivan e Matteo se ora ci siamo detti tutto questo in faccia?”  
Ridi per la prima volta da quando avete iniziato a parlare e lo vedi annuire alzando appena le spalle come se fosse una cosa ovvia, e non riesci a fermare l’ennesimo sorriso che ti si forma sul viso in quel momento.

 

E ti senti ancora più stupido o forse felice, si è sicuramente felicità, quando le sue labbra si poggiano dolcemente sulle tue. Un tocco delicato, e le sue labbra sono morbide come te le eri sempre immaginate.  
E va bene cosi, perché forse non ti sei ancora abituato al freddo, alle giornate passate in quella citta in cui ancora non riesci ad orientarti per bene ma a questo protesti abituarti decisamente in fretta.  
Abituarti alla risata di Simone cosi vicino al viso o alle sue mani fredda infilate sotto la tua maglietta dopo essere usciti dal PalaTrento.  
Abituarti anche al bacio del buongiorno dopo le prime volte che avete passato la notte insieme troppo stanchi per tornare a casa propria o troppo presi dalle mani e labbra dell’altro.  
Si, forse se glielo avessi detto prima avresti risparmiato un sacco di inutili film mentali e mentre lo pensi senti ancora la voce di Matteo che ti ricorda che sei un idiota e la cosa ti fa sorridere, ancora una volta.


End file.
